peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/The Fiery Polluted Apocalyptic Future
(We open on a hot polluted night in the post-apocalyptic city ruins of Crisis City surrounded by fire, lava, tar, and oil. Floating around the city are two males on the lookout for any flame activity on a seatable hoverboard. The first male is a 22 year old well-built man with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra. The last male is a dragon-like creature with assorted body parts of different animals like a chimera. He is Discord, Terra's friend and partner) Terra: (Voice-over) This world was devastated before we were born. Discord: (Voice-over) A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. Terra: (Voice-over) How did this happen? No one will answer us directly, not even my late master, Eraqus. But they always point…. To the flames and shadows. (Suddenly, a geyser of flames and shadow tar-like oil shot up from the lava and tar, but Terra and Discord dispersed it with their Keyblade's magic and magic blast respectively and continued on) Discord: (Voice-over) These flames and shadows. They burn and pollute away at our world, destroying everything and anyone in their path. Terra: (Voice-over) They come from two eternal lifeforms that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames and Shadows of Disaster known, as Iblis and Myotismon…. (Suddenly, they hear a woman and boy’s voice call out to them) Girl: (Voice-over) Terra! Boy: (Voice-over) Discord! (They turned and saw that the voices came from their two other friends and partners, in the form of a 15 year old boy and a 20 year old woman, who are standing on a rooftop. The 15 year old boy has the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He is Ventus, or Ven by his friends. And the 20 year old woman has short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. She is Aqua) Terra: Ventus, Aqua! Discord: What is it? Aqua: They’ve appeared again! Ventus: Hurry! (Realizing they mean Iblis and Myotismon, Terra and Discord quickly flew to another rooftop while Ventus and Aqua met up with them by flying on their hoverboards. They then hurry through the rooftops, avoiding obstacles and explosions and fighting orange fiery lava monsters and black gooey shadow monsters, one of each species that resemble birds, one of each species that resemble worms, one of each species that resemble fire-breathing lizards, and one of each species that resemble hulking behemoths. Upon reaching a metal bar, the group landed, put away their hoverboards, and upon noticing a metal bar, Discord got an idea and explained it to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) Discord: This steel bar should bend easily with our flame magic. And if we bend it right…. Aqua: (Understanding) It could make a spring for us to fly across. (Then using teamwork, the four heated the steel bar with their fiery magic from their Keyblades and energy, then used a bending magic to bend it down. The four grabbed onto each other and then they unleashed the bar, sending them safely flying down to the street. Upon noticing a roadway cracking ahead by the lava and shadow monsters in front of a fire and shadow tornado, the four knew they must hurry across) Terra: That road doesn’t look too solid. (They hurry ahead, avoiding giant boulders and cars crushing the lava and shadow monsters and making it to the other side. The four suddenly gasped when a giant metal bar flew out of the fire and shadow tornado and knocked a ruined building down) Ventus: The building’s knocked over! (Suddenly, more lava and shadow monsters appeared. Then they see the lava and shadow monsters retreating calmly and slowly. Discord sensed it suddenly) Terra: Are Iblis and Myotismon here? Discord: (Nods) Yes. (They look around cautiously for Iblis and Myotismon when suddenly, the area shook like an earthquake hitting. Then, a giant fiery lava monster emerged from the lava and a vampire-type Digimon emerged from the tar in front of them. The giant fiery lava monster has four arms, molten rock armor, and a body made of lava. He is Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. The vampire-type Digimon has short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the Shadows of Disaster. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got determined as Myotismon calmly gave an evil chuckle) Myotismon: You really want to try and destroy us again, do you? Terra: That's right, you monsters! Ventus: That’s enough destruction! Aqua: And take our ultimatum! Discord: Surrender or die?! (Iblis roared while Myotismon didn't answer with an evil smirk. The four decided to fight them) Terra: Fine. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Today, it will be finished! (The four then activated their water spells from their Keyblades and hands and threw them at Iblis’ head and Myotismon's heart, for they already knew that the cores in Iblis' head and Myotismon's heart are their weakness from all the battles they had with them before. Stunned at first, Iblis and Myotismon recovered, and, while Myotismon attacked, Iblis began to absorb some lava. The four, upon seeing this, realize they're going to attack and hid behind a rock wall. Iblis then fired burning rocks at them from his chest) Myotismon: Grisly Wing! (Then a horde of bats emerged and attempted to attack the four, but Terra, Ventus, and Aqua swatted them all away with their Gravity spells. Taking the chance once it all cleared up, the four came out of hiding and they blasted another water spell at Iblis and Myotismon. But Iblis and Myotismon recovered and Myotismon laughed evilly at them) Myotismon: What makes you think you will kill us this time? We are immortal. We will never die for good. (Then he transformed into a giant red vampire demon-type Digimon with long blonde hair, yellow eyes, pale skin, red horns on his head, and red fur, and wearing the same bat-shaped eyemask. He is Venommyotismon, Myotismon's powerful form) Aqua: Careful, Terra! Terra: I know. Venommyotismon. (Then Venommyotismon attempted to crush the four with his hand, but they dodged as Iblis breathed fire at them, making them dodge some more. Noticing two sharp metal bars, the four then levitated them, turned them into giant holy water daggers, and offscreen stabbed Iblis and Venommyotismon straight into their head and heart respectively. Defeated and dying, Iblis roared out and Venommyotismon screamed one last time and while Iblis sank to his death into the lava, Venommyotismon melted into a puddle of tar-like oil. As the sun rose behind the ash gray clouds, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord looked down at the lava and tar where Iblis and Venommyotismon once stood) Ventus: Looks like we stopped them for now. Discord: But they’ll just rise up from their ashes like a firebird and slimy grave again. (Terra punches an iron ball in frustration) Terra: What’s the point of all this? It’ll never end! Aqua: Calm down, Terra. Terra: Then tell me what we should do! How can we completely destroy Iblis and Myotismon, despite their immortality?! (Unsure of an answer, Aqua, Discord, and Ventus tried to think. Then suddenly, a white light appeared in the sky. They noticed and out came a female Grass/Psychic-type Pokemon with two blue antennae on her head, her lower part of the body colored green, clear sky blue wings on her back, and blue eyes flying out to them in curiosity while the light vanished. She is a Celebi. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord got confused upon noticing her) Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: A female Celebi? Discord: What’s she doing here? Ventus: I thought the Celebi Clan and the three legendary Elemental Beast Guardians were destroyed by Iblis and Myotismon. (Aqua looked at the sky as she realized slowly) Aqua: Apparently, that Celebi must’ve came from the past. Terra: The past? How? (Aqua gave him a calm look that means “Figure it out.” Terra, Ventus, and Discord then realized) Terra: Oh, I see. Discord: Time travel. (They suddenly reacted in surprise) Ventus: Wait! Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Time travel?! (Aqua turned to Celebi in realization) Aqua: So she must have came here by accident. (Looking back at Iblis and Venommyotismon’s former spot, Terra then turned to Celebi) Terra: Celebi! (Celebi, her attention caught, chirped in curiosity and confusion) Terra: Are you really from the past? Discord: And I must assume that you’re the Celebi Princess, right? (Celebi studied Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord and then nods happily) Aqua: Looks like we were right. Ventus: (To Terra, Aqua, and Discord) Then…. (They nod at each other and turned to Celebi again) Ventus: Celebi, can you take us to your timeline? Aqua: We wish to find out where Iblis and Myotismon came from. Terra: When we were little, Master Eraqus, back when he was alive, told us that 200 years ago, your kind died upon Iblis and Myotismon’s release. Along with you, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, the Princesses Elise III and Allison Oriana, the Princes Christopher Aonuma and Chris Thorndyke, and some group of teenage girls. (Realizing what they’re talking about, Celebi chirped in question, as if asking “Are you sure?”) Aqua: (To Terra, Ventus, and Discord) She obviously believes us. Discord: And I can tell she wants to know if we’re sure. (Terra and Ventus nod) Terra: (To Aqua and Discord while nodding) Without a doubt. Ventus: (To Celebi) We’re sure, little one. (Understanding their decision to go with her, Celebi chirped a “Yes” with a nod and then pulled two colored gems out, one red and one purple. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord recognized them) Discord: The Soloriana Emeralds. Aqua: So that’s how Celebi got here. (Understanding, Terra and Ventus then spoke up) Terra: Use those to take us to the past. Ventus: Please. (Celebi nods and used Chaos Control to surround herself and the four in a light blue orb and then they vanished into thin air, apparently heading to Celebi’s timeline) Coming up: Team Ash Ketchum arrive in Soleanna and Oriana for their vacation, unaware that K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew have arrived there secretly with an evil mission in mind. Then, after settling in a hotel, Sonic and Sora's groups and Team Mononoke are called aside from their vacation with Team Ash Ketchum to go on a mission involving the pirates. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies